IC-based electronic circuits are known which have several resistors switched in parallel, each of which is switched in series with a fusible cut-out, or fuse segment, so that an adjustable resistance can be achieved by targeted blowing of individual fuse segments. Such circuits are particularly useful in those cases where a determination of a definite resistance value is possible only after final assembly of the complete integrated circuit. In order to be able to set resistance values over a broad range, resistors with very high resistance values are necessary for these electronic circuits, which resistors take up a correspondingly large amount of space on the substrate of the integrated circuit.
Another known approach is to structure the electronic circuit as a serial circuit of resistors with lower resistance values, with each resistor bridged by a fuse segment. This approach, however, results in greater circuit complexity for the fuse segments and their wiring.